Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector which is surface-mounted on a circuit board (see Patent Literature 1).
The above-mentioned connector comprises a plurality of contacts, and a housing that holds the contacts.
The contacts each include a fork-shaped contact portion and a base portion which is continuous with the contact portion.
The housing has a central portion formed with contact receiving openings (holes each of which linearly passes through the central portion of the housing). The contact portion and the base portion of each contact are inserted through an associated one of the contact receiving openings, and the base portion of each contact is held by an inner wall of the associated one of the contact receiving openings of the housing.